


Brown eye girl

by ads1008



Series: Avengers kids [7]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Avenger Kids AU, Daddy daughter, Dancing, M/M, dad tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008
Summary: Tony and Brooklyn share a sweet moment.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/ Tony Stark
Series: Avengers kids [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924543
Kudos: 18





	Brown eye girl

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to brown eye girl by Van Morrison. I hope yall enjoy.

“Daddy, where are you?” Tony sat down his tools he was using to tinker away with a new invention of his. He really didn’t know what it was yet, but Tony knew he would figure it out. 

“I’m down here sweety.” Next thing he knew he heard little footsteps run down the steps towards him. Tony looked up and saw his little girl standing in the doorway in one of her princess dresses looking bored. Brooklyn had both hands on her hips looking unsatisfied.

“Where’s pops and James? I wanted them to play king and queens with me” She ran and jumped into his lap making him huff in pain. Brooklyn’s knees hitting places he really didn’t want to be hit. 

“Well, James is over at Uncle Thor and Uncle Bruce’s house. Pops over at the compound talking with Uncle Sam. So, if you want to play King and Queens I will.” Shook her head no violently hitting him in the face with her hair. 

“No, you aren’t good at playing pretend.” Tony gave her an offended look. How could she say he wasn’t good at pretending? He just likes to make the pretend a little more realistic. Sue him. “Well do you want to do something else. We can have a daddy-daughter day.” Brooklyn jumped down and started dancing around. 

“Let’s have a dance party daddy. Mr. JARVIS, please play Brown Eye Girl.” She grabbed hold of both of her dad’s hands pulling him to his feet. 

“Why did you choose this song, munchkin?” She gave him a big toothless grin. 

“Because daddy, it’s our song.” It was their song. Tony had been singing this song to Brooklyn before she was born. He didn’t know if she would be born with brown eyes, but he had a hunch. Luckily, she was born with brown eyes. Tony would sing it every night before she went to sleep. Tony spun her around and she giggled. 

“My brown eyed girl.” Tony pointed at her still singing along. “You, my brown eyed girl.” He picked her up in his arms shaking her around and having fun. He didn’t want his baby girl to grow up because he would miss these moments too much. 

“Sha la la la la.” They sang together. 

Brooklyn stood in her bedroom looking at the photograph of her and her dad together. A wave of sadness washed over her. She was soon going away to college; soon leaving behind her family. It wasn’t like she wasn’t ready to grow up, but she did miss the little moments. 

“Hey, Brooklyn, you ready. Do you need help with your hair or makeup?” She spun around to see her dad standing in the doorway. She rushed to him making him wrap his arms around her. Tony was taken back by the sudden hug and the tears that were soaking his jacket. It was a rough day for all of them. Brooklyn was graduating. Steve and Tony’s last bird was leaving the nest. 

“Hey, what’s wrong? You are going to smudge your eyeliner.” She laughed as the sobs were broken up. She pulled back and he wiped the tears that were running down her face. 

“I was looking at old photos and got sad.” Tony looked over and knew exactly what that photo was from. 

“Jarvis, play Brown Eye girl.” Tony stuck out a hand and gave her puppy dog eyes. “One last dance, for your old man.” She gave him a smile and took his hand.


End file.
